japtemfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlight Sculptor
About the novel The man forsaken by the world, the man a slave to money and the man known as the legendary God of War in the highly popular MMORPG Continent of Magic. With the coming of age, he decides to say goodbye, but the feeble attempt to earn a little something for his time and effort ripples into an effect none could ever have imagined. Through a series of coincidences, his legendary avatar is sold for 3.1 billion won, bringing great joy to him, only to plunge him into despair at losing almost all of it to vicious loan sharks. With revelation of money through gaming, he rises from the abyss with new found resolve and steps forward into the new age of games led by the first ever Virtual Reality MMORPG, Royal Road. This is the legend of Lee Hyun on his path to becoming Emperor with only his family loving heart, his boundless desire for money, his unexpected mind, his diligently forged body and the talent of hard work backing him. Written by: Nam Hee Sung List of Characters List of Characters here. Table of Contents Volume 1 * Chapter 1 : The Birth of a Dark Gamer * Chapter 2 : Wild Beast Appears * Chapter 3 : The Instructor’s Request * Chapter 4 : Dreadful Weed * Chapter 5 : A Girl Who Lost Words * Chapter 6 : Over a Barbecue * Chapter 7 : Maestro of Battles * Chapter 8 : The Fated Profession * Chapter 9 : The City of Heaven * Chapter 10 : Weed’s Role in the Punitive Force Volume 2 * Chapter 1 : Land of the Myth * Chapter 2 : The Statue of the Goddess Freya * Chapter 3 : Lost Treasures of the Temple * Chapter 4 : The City of Heaven, Lavias * Chapter 5 : The One Who Does the Worse * Chapter 6 : The Meaning Behind Royal Road * Chapter 7 : Nameless Statue of Lavias * Chapter 8 : The Lost Treasure of Freya * Chapter 9 : Princess’ Knight * Chapter 10 : Mountains of Loot Volume 3 * Chapter 1 : My profession: Moonlight Sculptor * Chapter 2 : The Stone that gathers Lightning * Chapter 3 : Instruments and Intrigue * Chapter 4 : Van Hawk’s Humiliation * Chapter 5 : Return the Holy Relic… * Chapter 6 : A Bad Cold * Chapter 7 : Ignorant Beginner * Chapter 8 : True Blood Vampires * Chapter 9 : The Great Sculpture * Chapter 10 : Battle of The Black Castle * Chapter 11 : Poor Emergence of Broadcasting Volume 4 * Chapter 1 : Plains of Despair * Chapter 2 : Jack of All Trades * Chapter 3 : Prismatic Clothing Auctions * Chapter 4 : Engraving Master Darone * Chapter 5 : Shapeshifter Sculpture * Chapter 6 : Ohdein Castle Siege * Chapter 7 : Dungeon Hunt * Chapter 8 : Weed’s Hunt * Chapter 9 : The Dark Gamers Union * Chapter 10 : The Largest Tomb Volume 5 * Chapter 1 : Tomb of the Great King * Chapter 2 : Pyramids and the Dignity of the King * Chapter 3 : The Power of Alcohol * Chapter 4 : Grades * Chapter 5 : Plains of Despair * Chapter 6 : Sculptural Transformation * Chapter 7 : Karichwi’s Simple Ignorance * Chapter 8 : Orc Wars * Chapter 9 : Hall of Fame * Chapter 10 : Road Selection Volume 6 * Chapter 1 : Delight * Chapter 2 : Lavias, City in the Sky * Chapter 3 : First time at the Movies * Chapter 4 : The Restaurant of Hotel V. * Chapter 5 : Karichwi Running! * Chapter 6 : Tallock’s Armor * Chapter 7 : Past Ties * Chapter 8 : Strange Companion * Chapter 9 : Sculptures of Her Volume 7 * Chapter 1 : Pre-war * Chapter 2 : Undead Legion * Chapter 3 : Lich Shire * Chapter 4 : Quest * Chapter 5 : Power to Reject Death * Chapter 6 : Into The World * Chapter 7 : Profit and Loss * Chapter 8 : Trail of Death * Chapter 9 : Hall of Fame Expedition Volume 8 Part 1 : Rhodium Part 2 : The Golden Statue Part 3 : The Silhouette of a Golden Statue Part 4 : Northern Expedition Part 5 : Moonlight Sculpting Part 6 : Hollow Dungeon! Part 7 : Classical Concert Part 8 : Forced Quest Trigger Part 9 : Valley of Death Volume 9 * Chapter 1 : Night in Morata * Chapter 2 : Operation Acquire Food * Chapter 3 : Wonder of Northern Region * Chapter 4 : Conquest * Chapter 5 : In the Cave * Chapter 6 : A Man’s Romance * Chapter 7 : Moonlight Grandmaster Piece * Chapter 8 : Korean University * Chapter 9 : Planted Seed * Chapter 10 : Raid * Chapter 11 : God of War Weed Volume 10 * Chapter 1 : Skeleton Soldier Weed * Chapter 2 : Origin of the Skeleton * Chapter 3 : Rise of the Undead * Chapter 4 : Single Point Attack Arts * Chapter 5 : Treasures of Nipelheim * Chapter 6 : Birthday Party * Chapter 7 : High Elf Bow * Chapter 8 : Tower of Light * Chapter 9 : Gathering * Chapter 10 : Todeum Volume 11 * Chapter 1 : The Land of the Vampires * Chapter 2 : Seirun * Chapter 3 : Quest * Chapter 4 : Roselyn Rescue Mission * Chapter 5 : Lee Hyun’s First Class * Chapter 6 : The Law of Local Procurement * Chapter 7 : Letter of a Vampire * Chapter 8 : The Slightest Hope * Chapter 9 : Program Weed * Chapter 10 : First M.T. (Membership Training) Volume 12 * Chapter 1 : The Day of the Showdown * Chapter 2 : Todeum Expedition * Chapter 3 : Silmido of Hell * Chapter 4 : Wild and Hell training * Chapter 5 : Lee Hyun’s Identity Uncovered * Chapter 6 : The Loots’ Shadow * Chapter 7 : The Victories in Heaven and Earth * Chapter 8 : Prisoner of War * Chapter 9 : Elemental Sculpturing Skill * Chapter 10 : Tower of Heroes Volume 13 * Chapter 1 : Skeleton Knight * Chapter 2 : The Princess’s Knight * Chapter 3 : The Historic Battle * Chapter 4 : Weed’s Return * Chapter 5 : A Symbol of Prosperity that is Morata * Chapter 6 : The Statue of a Daughter * Chapter 7 : The Vicious Morata Lord * Chapter 8 : The Dwarf Kingdom * Chapter 9 : The Dwarf Art Hand * Chapter 10 : Akryong (Evil Dragon) Kaybern Volume 14 * Chapter 1 : Dwarven Village Iron Hand * Chapter 2 : Kurueso * Chapter 3 : The Secret Commissioned Sculpture * Chapter 4 : Commander of Tremors * Chapter 5 : Fight against Death Hand * Chapter 6 : Continent’s Dreams * Chapter 7 : Water Park for Young Dwarven Children * Chapter 8 : Elemental Creation * Chapter 9: Dark Gamers’ Conversation * Chapter 10 : Travelers of the Wilderness * Chapter 11 : Dain’s Wait Volume 15 * Chapter 1 : The Dwarves’ Gift * Chapter 2 : Undiscovered Dungeon * Chapter 3 : The Strange Booklet of Gildras * Chapter 4 : Demonstration of Ability * Chapter 5 : The Beauty of White * Chapter 6 : Slave Dating * Chapter 7 : Blacksmith’s Curiosity * Chapter 8 : Reconstruction of Nifleheim Empire * Chapter 9 : Sculptor of Hell * Chapter 10 : The Sculptor who rode the Rover * Chapter 11 : Sculptures Built on the River of Mourning